I'm Just A Kid
by Lexy6
Summary: A song fic about Katie Bell with the song I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. KatieOliver by the end. May possibly turn into a story, maybe not though..


DISCLAIMER: I by no means own any of these characters or events or places or song. I simple had the imagination for this story line so I wrote it. The only thing I own in this story is Mr. Erwin Burton, and I don't even really own him, because the name is one of my teachers and yeah. I don't even own this computer I'm typing this on!

_I woke up it was seven  
Waited till eleven  
Just to figure out that no one would call.  
I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them.  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending every day on your own  
And here it goes .._

Katherine Marie Bell lay in her bed all morning, realizing that her friends wouldn't want to talk to her, just like every other day this summer. They had all just graduated and she still had another year at Hogwarts and while they all had carrers to start, she just had home work which she already did, and it was only a week into the summer! Katie couldn't apparant because she had a late birthday so she couldn't even suprise on of her friends and have lunch with them or anything. Gosh how she hated being younger then them!

_I'm just a kid and life is a nighmare  
I'm just a kid and i know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause im alone and the world  
is havin' more fun then me_

Katie heard her younger sister and mother downstairs leaving to go to Diagon Alley. Her younger sister was an upcoming 5th year Hufflepuff and she was the perfect daughter. Smart, pretty, popular, and not half bad at quidditch. Katie was only good at one thing, Quidditch. She wasn't overly smart, she passed all her class and such, but she didn't have all O's like Emily. She didn't have a boyfriend like Emily. She wasn't popular like Emily. Just then there was a puff of smoke coating her room. Coughing up a lung, Katie looked up, hoping to see Angelina or Alicia, or maybe Lee or Fred and George, but no, it was her older brother, who was also perfect!

"Sorry Katherine, thought this was Mum and Dad's room."

"Take a left and its the second door on your right. Close my door on the way out."

Great, that ment that her brother Greg and her dad would be gone all day! Now she had nothing to do! THIS WASN'T FAIR!

_And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time ,  
Eveyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes_

Katie didn't get out of bed until 2 in the afternoon, she just laied on her bed looking at her all too familiar room with Quidditch poster coating it along with pictures of her and her friends, mostly playing Quidditch. When she did get up she sat alone in her pj's with her hair a crazy mess and she didn't care. She just sat eating her cocoa puffs watching the milk turn chocolatey. Sighing, she sat around all day reading the paper and writing letters to her friends, not like they would write back, they were to busy with their lives. Once she was done it was already 8 at night and no one was home yet, great, at this rate they wouldn't be home until midnight. Fixing herself a sandwitch, Katie ate about half of it before throwing it out. She didn't like feeling lonely like this, and it made her less hungry and she seemed to eat a lot less then when she was alone. Draging herself into bed, she lay awake for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes as she stared at her walls again. Would this be her summer? Great.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nighmare  
I'm just a kid and i know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause im alone and the world  
Is havin' more fun then me_

Days passed slowly and eventually Katie got a letter back from all of her friends, all of them were happy and working. The twins had finally opened their shop and business was booming! Alicia and Angelina were both on the reserve team for the Holy Head Harpies Quidditch team and were loving it. And Lee Jordan was living with Fred and George over their shop and was commentating pro Quidditch for Puddlemere. They all had busy scheduals and wouldn't have time for her. Fred and George would have kids in 24/7 until school started. Angelina and Alicia had practice because games would start soon and end anytime between February and May, same with Lee, seeing as he had to commentate these games. It wasn't fair! Then again, she was just a kid compared to them, she was a nothing still in school and they were out of their parents homes and working for a living.

Eventually the school year started and was hectic with this being her NEWTS year, plus that whole incident with the necklace. Yup, Katie spent weeks at St. Mungo's, but did she get one visit from any of her friends? NO! None of them visited her, heck, she wasn't even sure if any of them knew, if anything Fred and George knew because Ron would have told them, but still. Her parents came to see her as did her sister and brother, they all spoke of how irresponsible it was of her to take something from a stranger blah blah blah, how Emily wouldn't have taken it and wouldn't have to be here and such. She hated her family, she couldn't wait to graduate and leave their house.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?_

After what seemed like forever, Katie passed her NEWTS and graduated Hogwarts. She got a job at the Ministry, working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. So fun! Note the sarcasm. It was boring, she was a secretary of one of the lowest guys in the department who was 57, lazy, and always hit on her. She could do nothing about it either! she only wished that someone, anyone would come save her from this hell hole of a job.

"Hey girl. Yeah I'm talking to you kid."

Well there was the man himself, Mr. Erwin Burton. She had been day dreaming again, shit! Now a lecture where he would talk about how she was irresponsible, not doing his work and hiting on her at the same time. GREAT! She could just die!

"Excuse me..."

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And eveynight is the worst night ever  
I'm just a kid (just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (just a kid)_

_Im just a kid and life is a nightmare  
Im just a kid and i know that its not fare  
Nobody cares cause im alone and the world is ..  
nobody wants to be alone and the world_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, i know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause im alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me, tonight_

_I'm all alone ...  
tonight  
nobody cares...  
tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid, tonight_

Oh My Gosh! That was Oliver Wood, standing there in her cubical as her boss was yelling at her, THE Oliver Wood. The one who was the star keeper for Puddlemere United, who was her Quidditch Captain for years, AND her long time crush! She was so embarresed as her boss turned from her too see him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes actually, I'm Oliver Wood, you might know me, I just happen to be a star Quidditch player." Oliver paused to give an egotistical smirk. "And a fine good one at that. And I happen to want to talk to my old friend Katie, is that going to be a problem?"

Mr. Burton just stood star-struck. Slowly he walked out before running down the hall screaming. "I MET OLIVER WOOD!"

The two old pals talked forever and Katie quickly finished her work as they talked and he asked her if she wanted to go get some coffee so they could finish their discussion. He was three years older than herself and already had her life planned out for himself and everything settled while she was still working on it all. They were the perfect match. Maybe she wasn't a kid anymore, just maybe.


End file.
